The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
The long term evolution (LTE) standard is designed to use a combination of multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) and orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) to offer better performance in terms of capacity, diversity and bandwidth efficiency. LTE subcarriers are usually received with different quality levels due to frequency selective fading, which causes the subcarriers to vary over time, frequency and/or spatial dimensions. This behavior may be exploited by using link adaptation. The link adaptation usually refers to techniques of selecting the best modulation, coding and rank scheme (MCRS) as well as a precoding matrix for a current channel state for optimizing performance under a certain constraint such as a frame error rate (FER).